


Spellbound by a seamonster

by Kitsune_111



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, axolotl, axolotl! Chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_111/pseuds/Kitsune_111
Summary: Hisoka was shopping on a lovely day, when he suddenly felt a strange aura calling for him, coming from an old pet shop. As always Hisoka follows his instinct and he shall be rewarded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



After spending the whole day downtown, Hisoka was on his way back to his apartment. He actually just wanted to buy a new, high-quality nail-polish, but ended up buying 4 bags of new clothing and hair conditioner. He really had to get rid of that shopping addiction.

Just as he thought of that, he passed by an old pet shop. He didn't knew why, but he felt like something was calling for him. As he turned to the big shop-window, Hisoka heard that soft call again. He peeked inside but he couldn't see anything special about that shop, even though it had it's very own charm. After considering if he really should waste his time in a pet shop, where he propably wouldn't buy anything anyway, he decided to go in. Because Hisoka is Hisoka and Hisoka always follows his instinct (also called schwing-detector).

The shop was very petite and rather lovely, yet dimly lit. The area lighted by the neon tubes is propably where the amphibians are held, figured Hisoka. Passing by the many, strange birds Hisoka felt once again that call. He turned back to the neon tube lighted area, moving slowly forward. Many slippy shadows creeped through their aquaria, monitoring the intruder. But Hisoka didn't care much about all those snakes, lizards and iguanas, he stepped up towards a certain aquarium. Above the aquarium there was a small sign with the lettering saying Ambystoma mexicanum. Hisoka cursed the bad light, he can neither speak or read latin and it's way too dark to see anything.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Sir. I was receiving shipment at the storage entrance. Wait a moment, I turn on the actual lights." a scrawny, middle aged man entered the room. " I'm actually always in the shop, but...". Hisoka didn't even bother to listen. He just stared at the at the creature revealing itself in the cold light. This, beautiful, beautiful creature. This axolotl. He called him. Is this fate? Certainly, it must be! 

The shop owner was a bit irritated by Hisoka's strange facial expression, but continued to talk.  
" Well, it's rather special, isn't it? Especially this sort. Just like the albinotic axolotls, it has a completely white body, but it's gill branches are black instead of red, a very seldom feature. Their sort is called black sea-monster or Chrollolotl. I can't remember the language, but Chrollo means something like black lolita. It fits, doesn't it?"

Hisoka felt like spellbound by this creature. As if it was staring into his soul with its cute, black eyes.  
" I'll buy it. Also, I take a big aquarium and everything that is needed to make this creature happy."

\------

The transporation of the aquarium was very complicated and difficult, well, at least for the furniture deliverers. Hisoka gave them a small tip and slammed the door closed. He wanted to be alone with his small sea-angel. He didn't know how much money he spent on it, but he didn't care anyway.

It took a while until the aquarium was filled with water, so the axolotl had to stay in that tiny plastic bag. "At least he looks happy", thought Hisoka. That shop owner told him thousands of things about that little creature, but Hisoka only mesmerized the important things; they like to have it silent during the day, prefer to spend time in hideouts and they eat smaller animals, sometimes even a living fish. If they lose one of their limbs for some reason, they can regenerate it, even parts of their heart and brain. Hisoka found the small creature to be incredibly interesting, especially this one. That shop owner told him something like they don't care anout decoration, but that beautiful eyes said something different, they want to be kept between the finest of stones. Shimmering and glittering shall they be and emblaze the axolotl in the brightest of colours. He couldn't help but sink on those black eyes that called him to join the plastic bag. Suddenly, Hisoka felt the cold wet of water on his feet; the aquarium was finally filled. How the time flies quickly!

 

\------  
The Chrollolotl was finally in its aquarium, levitating in the coolish water. Althought it stayed passive during the day, the small creature started to get active when the dusk slowly came in. 

Exploring all these cryptic hideouts, the Chrollolotl felt visibly comfortable. Hisoka was busy making dinner for himself and... " Oh! I haven't given him a name yet. Hmm." He moved to the aquarium to face the small one. "How would you like to be called? Precious? Cutie? Sea-angel? Hm?"  
It just stared at him, lowering its head. Just in that moment its black gill branches winced, as if it wanted to give Hisoka some inspiration. " Chrollo? Well, it is actually a real name and fits, doesn't it?" Chrollo just winked at him, apparently pleased by the given name. Hisoka would've stayed longer with Chrollo, if he hadn't smelt the dinner burning.

\------

The days went by and Hisoka learned something new everyday. Chrollo really likes to sleep a lot during the day, propably even more than other axolotls. And even though the shop owner told him that axolotls don't care about things such as decoration, he found out that Chrollo really, really loves shimmering stones. He was always so careful with them, cleaning them every evening. Hisoka always obeserved him, quite amused. He would talk to him, always and even read something aloud for him. Chrollo really likes poetry and cunning language. He felt spellbound the same way as Hisoka was by him. Oh, what happiness.

\------

One terribly hot night, Hisoka woke up at 4:30 a.m. for some reason. He was sweating really much and so he went to the kitchen for some fresh water. When he passed the living room, he decieded to say hello to Chrollo, since he is still awake this time. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He did not move.  
" He does not move." Hisoka was silent for a moment and almost panicked. The glas with water fell to the wooden floor, producing a loud clash. Sweat ran down his face and he fell into shock. "Chrollo...chrollo..." He pressed his hands against the glass of the aquarium and called out. " CHROOOLLOOO!" Suddenly, Chrollo's finger twitched. "Chrollo? You're okay?"  
The axolotl turned around and smiled at him. Hisoka only then noticed that Chrollo was lying on one of those shiny stones. Apparently, he started to sleep on them, just like a dragon on his mountain of gold. " Oh Chrollo, you scared me so much. I was so scared ." Hisoka never felt so relieved, as right now.

\------

After that incident, the police came, since Hisoka's neighbours thought that something terribel had happened. It was actually horrifying for Hisoka. The police man almost wanted to take him into a mental hospital because he made such a big tumult because of an axolotl.

\------

Everything was okay again the next day, Hisoka just followed his daily routine. Waking up, putting on make-up, eat a banana, think about Chrollo, exercising, shopping, thinking about Chrollo, et cetera, until Chrollo woke finally up. Oh, he was such a happy man, in his opinion, the happiest on earth. 

During the weeks and months, the shelfs were filled with many photos. But not only the shelfs, Hisoka's Instagram account too. Gon always liked the photos, he should ask him to come over someday, to admire his axolotl.

\------ 

It was autumn, when Hisoka decided to sit besides Chrollo to read for him once again. Chrollo came immediately out of his hideout, not even wasting time to look at his glimmering stones.  
" You know, since I've known you for 2 months now, I really got a sense for what you enjoy." Chrollo lowered his head, as he always does, when Hisoka is being mysterious or talks about things he doesn't understand. Hisoka showed a book to Chrollo: The picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. Chrollo was always smiling, but Hisoka could see that he was especially happy about this one. " So, chapter 1. The studio was filled with the rich odour of roses, and when the light summerwind stirred amidst the trees...

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just wrote a love story about Hisoka and Chrollo in axolotl form.


End file.
